Truth or Dare?
by Fleeting Vapor
Summary: The kids are playing truth or dare. It would all be in good humor if M-21 had known it was a joke... Noblesse. Starring: M-21, Yuna, Suyi, Shinwoo, Ikhan, Frankenstein


Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
**

**Truth or Dare?**

"Truth."

"You always pick 'truth.'" Shinwoo whined as a smile crept to his lips. "Choose 'dare.'"

"Yeah, your 'truth' is never that interesting." Suyi hugged the throw pillow tightly as she waited for Ikhan to take his turn.

"Hey!" Ikhan snapped his laptop shut. "It's interesting!"

"It's always something to do with hacking." She sighed, leaning her head against her palm. "Would it help if you knew what the dare was first?"

"You can't tell him that!" Regis shouted and lowered his voice to a refined level. "It would not be right to offer special treatment when everyone else chose without knowing the challenge."

"He's right." Yuna smiled apologetically. "Everyone else did at least one 'dare.'"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"It's gotta be good." Shinwoo rubbed his hands together excitedly. "It's his first 'dare.' Break into the chairman's office?"

"Nothing illegal," Yuna cautioned. "It should be something funny. Not something he would be arrested for."

"The chairman wouldn't press charges."

"Ikhan would still get in trouble."

"Fine!" Shinwoo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Give someone a fake love letter. You can leave it anonymous or say that it's from someone else. We'll even write it. You just have to deliver it. Is that easy enough for you?"

"I can do that."

"Who would he give it to?" Suyi tossed the pillow aside and pulled a notebook from her backpack. "Yuna, you write it. You have nice handwriting."

"Yours is better."

"What if some idol gossip magazine gets a hold of it? They live for that sort of thing."

"Alright, but it has to be something nice. I won't write a mean letter." Yuna took the paper and set it on the coffee table.

"Seira," Shinwoo glanced over, cheeks reddening, "what do you think it should it say?"

"You can hardly expect her to tell you something like that." Regis' eyes swept over to Seira, but she seemed undaunted by the question. "It would be inappropriate, wouldn't it?"

"We'll just look up something on the internet." Suyi slid over to Ikhan as he flipped open his laptop. "Something simple and nice if Yuna's going to write it. She won't hurt anyone's feelings for a joke."

"How about this one?" Ikhan turned the screen toward her. "Is that nice enough?"

"It's not exactly a love letter, but It's sweet."

"I think that one should be okay." Yuna held the pen, lingering with her hand over the paper. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Someone we know, but someone challenging." Shinwoo flopped down beside Ikhan. "A girl from our class? Oho! Hide it in Pedro's desk!"

"Ikhan would get in trouble for that." Yuna copied down the words, leaving the addressee blank, and folded it delicately. "Someone that wouldn't mind but wouldn't say anything."

Ikhan took it from her hand, already dreading his challenge. "I don't want to give it to someone directly. Can't I just leave it for them?"

"No way! You can't back down now. You don't even have to say it's yours. I'm not going to make it any easier than that."

"We're home!" Tao lilted into the living room with Takeo and M-21 trailing behind. "What are you guys up to?"

Shinwoo grinned sheepishly. "A girl we know gave Ikhan a letter for Ajussi. He won't let us read it."

"What does it say?" Tao grabbed the letter, but M-21 snatched it from his hand before he could open it.

"Ajussi, aren't you going to read it?"

"Not right now." M-21 stuffed it into his pocket and waved off Shinwoo's pleas as he left. He slipped into his room and locked the door behind him before opening the letter.

_What is time but an hour?_

_Seconds count the days_

_Minutes chime the clock tower_

_Yet I love you this way_

_How long must I cower?_

_I am afraid_

_These words I find sour_

_This promise I made_

_Offer me a flower_

_I would repay_

_You hold my heart in your power_

_Yet what would you say?_

What was this? M-21 read the paper again. It was in Yuna's handwriting. Why would she ask Ikhan to give him this? Was she afraid to give him the poem herself? And what did it mean? His eyes fell on the last line. Was he supposed to give an answer? A poem in return? A flower? But she didn't sign it. She didn't want him to know that it was from her. Was it a confession?

A confession. That was trouble. How should he treat her now? What if she didn't come around after he turned her down? She was a sensitive girl. She would be humiliated. And if she didn't come, would the other children still visit? He would have to be careful. Let her down easily. Don't break her heart.

He searched through his nightstand for a pen and paper. A poem in return. That should be kind enough and still get the point across. Put in the same effort that she gave him. That would be okay, wouldn't it? If they were both embarrassed, they would be on the same level, right? She would be able to face him like that, and things would remain the same between them. M-21 took a deep breath and wrote his reply in a format similar to her style.

_What is time but a moment?_

_A breath in the wind_

_Once the hourglass has fallen_

_How could it mend?_

_I can offer you no flowers_

_No heart can I give_

_Yet your words I will cherish_

_As long as I live_

_Though I make you no answer_

_Though your heart may descend_

_I will remember your promise_

_Until the end_

Was that good enough? It would have to be. This was hard enough as is. M-21 shoved the paper into an envelope and returned to the living room. The kids wouldn't read it if it was sealed, right? Yuna wouldn't show it to anyone. It should be okay. It would be just between the two of them, and she wouldn't feel as bad knowing that.

"Ikhan," M-21 held out the envelope, avoiding Yuna's gaze, "give this to the girl that gave you the letter."

"Uh, sure?" Ikhan wiped the look of astonishment from his face and accepted the envelope.

Shinwoo covered his mouth with his hand, trying to choke down his laughter. "Did you want him to tell her anything?"

"No." M-21 paused at the doorway. Should he tell them a message? Let Yuna hear it from him herself? "It's just… no. Don't say anything."

"What does it say?" Shinwoo whispered as soon as he left. "Open it!"

"Wait." Ikhan waved the letter in front of Suyi. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Suyi answered immediately. After what they did to Ikhan, she couldn't choose 'truth' now.

Ikhan dropped the letter on the table in front of her. "I dare you to reply to this."

"Okay." She read the letter and looked up at the others. "He turned her down with a poem. It's kind of sweet, but I never thought Ajussi would write poetry."

"Then, your response should be a poem as well." Seira stated, pouring a cup of tea.

"Yuna, you have to rewrite it for me." Suyi hugged one arm around the shoulders of her friend. "We can't change the handwriting now. And, Ikhan? You have to give it to Ajussi at school tomorrow. Shinwoo did it for you last time. That doesn't count. Now, before I write the reply," Suyi smiled at her friend, "Yuna, truth or dare?"

[-] [-] [-]

"Do you have the poem?"

Suyi nodded at Shinwoo with a mischievous smirk. "It's perfect."

"I don't know. I think we may have gone too far with this one." Yuna stared at the ground, already embarrassed at the part she would play.

"No way!" Shinwoo laughed, stealing the letter from Suyi and passing it to Ikhan. "Just wait until you see the look on Ajussi's face!"

"Yeah, but you still won't deliver the letter for me." Ikhan glared, stomping through the gate, and marched up to M-21 as bravely as he could. "Ajussi, that girl gave me another letter for you."

"Again?" M-21 frowned as he took it from Ikhan.

_Your eyes are so dark_

_Somber shades of gray_

_A door to your heart_

_A tale of dismay_

_Let me be the spark_

_That brings light to your face_

_Let me make my mark_

_Your soul to embrace_

_Find me in the park_

_At sunset today_

_We can embark_

_Come with me, I pray_

Was Yuna's crush worse than he had thought? Did she want him to run away with her? M-21 crumpled the note in his hand. Had he made a mistake? Did she misunderstand his reply? Now what? He couldn't meet her there, but he couldn't stand her up. What should he do?

"Ajussi, are you okay?" Yuna asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine. Great. I'm great." M-21 forged a nervous smile, hiding the note behind his back. "You kids get to class, okay?"

"Alright, see you later, Ajussi!" Shinwoo grabbed Yuna's wrist and dragged her away before she could back out of their plans.

M-21 waved and smoothed out the note. Meet in the park? Embark? What should he do now? He had meant to let her down easily, not lead her on. This was bad. What if she confessed to his face? How should he deal with that?

"Takeo?" M-21 spoke into his microphone. "Watch the gate for me. I need to talk to the boss."

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing." M-21 clicked off his headset and ripped it from his ear as he walked to the headmaster's office. "Boss, I have a problem."

Frankenstein steeped his tea as he read the morning paper. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to respond to this." M-21 dropped the paper on his desk and waited as Frankenstein read the poem. "Well, what do you think?"

"You want to know how to respond?" Frankenstein pulled a stationary set from his desk drawer and carefully scrolled the pen across the paper as he spoke. "I can understand that this is quite the dilemma for you, but I am surprised that you sought out my help. However, I commend you for showing good taste. Tao and Takeo would not have been able to do this." He set his pen down and held out the paper. "You may give this to her."

_The fragrance of your perfume leads me to the doorway_

_I linger, captivated in its embrace_

_The glance of your eyes in dreams unforgotten_

_One touch and I cannot move from this place_

"This isn't what I wanted." M-21 didn't finish reading the other verses.

"If I compose something more eloquent than that, she may not believe you wrote it." Frankenstein neatly tucked the writing implements away and returned to his newspaper. "You should also rewrite it unless you wish to explain why it is written on my stationary."

"No, I mean, it's Yuna."

"I disapprove." Frankenstein frowned, throwing the paper to his desk and rising from his chair. "I am aware how she feels about you, but I forbid this."

"I know I can't meet her there, but I can't just leave her in the park all alone. She wouldn't be able to face me after that." M-21 swept his hand through his hair anxiously and let the strands fall in his face. "I need an alternative. I don't want to ruin what we have with the children."

"Merely turn her down." Frankenstein sat down again and softened his tone. "Yuna will understand. Nothing will change."

"I already tried to let her down gently, but it didn't work. I don't know what I should tell her."

"So, you need a wingman." Frankenstein glanced at him over his teacup. "Is that what you are asking?"

"I don't know."

"Let me put this simply. Go to the rendezvous. When she arrives, I will interrupt before anything happens."

"That could work. I can do that."

[-] [-] [-]

"I can't do this. I can't." Yuna clutched the poem between her fingers. "It's already getting dark."

"You have to. Everyone else already did theirs." Ikhan set up his video camera and circled around the bushes. "You can't see this from there, right?"

"Nope!" Shinwoo called, scooting to different positions on the bench. "Can't see it at all!"

"Alright, I have a pretty clear shot of you. The image is a little dark, but you can still see it with the streetlights." Ikhan grabbed his laptop from the ground and checked the connection. "Everything is set up. We'll be able to watch from a distance."

"We should leave before Ajussi arrives." Suyi patted Yuna's arm. "You'll be fine. It'll only last a few seconds, and we'll join you as soon as it's over."

"Come on!" Shinwoo ran for a cluster of trees farther down the path. "Hurry up! We have to get there before Ajussi does!"

"Good luck!" Suyi whispered and followed after him.

"Okay." Ikhan ducked behind the trees. The path curved around them in a large loop on three sides. They should be able to see Ajussi approaching long before he reached Yuna. "Ajussi should walk by soon. I'll have to keep my laptop closed until then. The light from the screen might tip him off. And no talking, Shinwoo. He'd hear you."

"Hey, why did you call me out?"

"You're loud." Suyi answered, kneeling beside the boys and pulling the hood to the black jacket over her hair.

Ikhan mimicked her with his own jacket. "Shinwoo, your disguise."

"Ah, right!"

"Shhh!"

"He's coming." Ikhan said under his breath as M-21 rounded the corner and flipped open his laptop once he had disappeared from sight. "Alright, I can see Yuna at the bench. Ajussi should show up in a minute or two."

"She looks so nervous!" Suyi slid closer to see the screen. "Maybe we shouldn't have left her alone."

"Hey, guys?" Shinwoo crouched low, almost laying in the grass. "Is that Principal Lee?"

"What's he doing here?"

"We have to stop him before he gets to Yuna." Ikhan folded the screen down to hide the light. "Suyi, can you fake cry?"

"Hey," Shinwoo interjected, "I could distract him. No need to make a girl do it."

"He'd just blow you off, and you still have to help Yuna. Suyi would be more believable, anyway."

"I can do this." Tossing her jacket aside, she ran to opposite side of the curve and slowed her pace once she reached the path. She scraped her fingernail along the edge of her eyelid, causing just enough of a sting to create tears, and pinched her cheeks for redness. That would have to do. She could already hear his footsteps drawing near. Suyi stepped forward to meet him, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, and sputtered in the most pitiable voice, "Principal Lee?"

[-] [-] [-]

Yuna stood to meet him and brushed her hair away from her face. "Ajussi, you came?"

M-21 nodded. "Someone asked to meet me here."

"I know." Yuna looked down at the paper in her hands. She only had to read it. After that, Shinwoo would have to complete his dare. "I have something to tell you."

Where was Frankenstein? M-21 glanced behind him. He was cutting it close. "You don't have to say-"

"Please, just listen." Yuna unfolded the paper and began to read aloud.

_A lifetime of a thousand dawns_

_A thousand dreams erased_

_Yet when the morning comes_

_Still, I see your face_

_Wake me from this spell I've become_

_I have failed a thousand tries_

_And still the tears at daylight come_

_To wash you from my eyes_

_A thousand times I have called your name_

_I wonder, do you care?_

_And when I ask you to join this game_

_Will you choose truth or dare?_

"Yuna, please stop." M-21 eased the paper from her hands. "Please, just stop there. Nothing has happened yet and-"

"Where is…" Yuna searched the scenery as a blush came to her cheeks. "It wasn't supposed to go this far. I'm so sorry, Ajussi. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." M-21 soothed, trying to sound as compassionate as he could. "We'll just-"

"I know we got carried away, but Shinwoo was suppose to come before it got this far! I'm so sorry. I know this must be awkward for you, too."

"Shinwoo?"

"He was supposed to interrupt at the end of the poem. It was a joke, you see. I'm so sorry, Ajussi."

"A joke?"

"We were playing truth or dare."

"Dare."

"What?"

"I choose dare." M-21 smirked. "Principal Lee was suppose to interrupt us, too. If you're willing, would you read the poem again?"

[-] [-] [-]

"They're just around the corner," Shinwoo sighed in defeat. "Suyi, you need to work on your acting. I can't believe you let Principal Lee catch us."

"Give me a break!" Suyi flipped her hair over her shoulder irritably. "Can I help it if he's a human lie detector?"

"She's right." Ikhan followed behind them with his computer under his arm. "He figured everything out in less than a minute."

"There they are! I'm not too late!" Shinwoo raced ahead, "Yuna!"

"A thousand times I have called your name." Yuna read softly, unable to meet his eyes. "I wonder, do you care?"

"Please, stop." M-21 gently took the paper from her a second time and folded it in his hands. "You don't have to say anything. I accept."

Shinwoo stopped dead in his tracks. "Ajussi-"

"What did you say?" Frankenstein's voice overlapped Shinwoo's , overpowering it. "She's a student!"

"Principal Lee," Yuna smiled, "When we ask you to join this game-"

M-21 grinned, tossing the poem aside. "Will you choose truth or dare?"


End file.
